Kremlin Dusk
by myv-roses
Summary: Sakura meets Syaoran at an orphanage. Syaoran admits his love, their lives are torn when Syaoran is adopted. They promise to meet again one day. By fate they meet, but will fate tear them apart again?
1. Meeting Cold Eyes

**Kremlin Dusk**

Hey, I'm back with another fanfic. Hehehe, sorry about the last one. I know some of you are confused or angry at the ending of "Behind the Mask". Enjoy.

Disclaimer: Blah blah blah. I don't own CCS, but the plot is MINE!

Chapter 1 – Meeting Cold Eyes

"What? Th-th-ere not dead! It can't be!" A nine year old girl shook her head, ignoring what she was hearing. "Sakura, dear...I'm afraid it's true...." A young lady told Sakura grimly. "What about mummy's baby? Is-is- he gone too?" Sakura asked trembling, urging her tears not to fall. Nadeshiko, Sakura's mother, was pregnant.

"I DON'T BELIEVE YOU!" Sakura screamed, tears dripping off her face. "There here. Cry on auntie Chikari's shoulder." Chikari gestured Sakura to come to her. Chikari is actually Sakura's family lawyer. "I'm so sorry Sakura, I know you'll miss them very much..."

Sakura angrily wiped away her tears and ran upstairs. (SLAM) Sakura slammed the door shut behind her and collapsed on her bed. "Mummy, daddy? Why did you have to go and die? I still need you!! Why!? I hate you for leaving me! I hate you! I hate you! I HATE YOU!!" Sakura screamed to a photo of her parents. (CRASH) She threw it to the ground and smashed the frame. As soon as the frame shattered Sakura ran to it picking up all the glass.

The glass was cutting her, but Sakura didn't care. She just wanted to be with her mummy, daddy and little brother. But now she will never be with them again.

_One week later after the funeral_

"Oh." Was the only word that came out of the auburn haired, emerald eyed girls' mouth. "So...because mummy and daddy are gone and there is no one else to look after me...I'm going to an or—orphan—age?"

"I'm afraid so Sakura..." Chikari spoke grimly, feeling sorry for the little girl standing in front of her, all dressed in black. "How long will I be there?" Sakura frowned sadly. "I don't know. Until another mummy and daddy decide they want you to be their daughter." Chikari tried to explain, choosing her words carefully. "Can't I live with you?" Sakura enquired expectantly. "Well....I'm not sure..." Chikari replied nervously. "Oh."

"What happens to all their money?" A guest whispered. "I hear they had no will written up...so it goes to the daughter." Another one whispered back. "But she is so young. It's sad that such a young girl should grow up without parents." A woman butted in. "I hear that she doesn't get the inheritance, because the parents were in such debt with the government." A man whispered. "Really?" He nodded back in reply.

_At Sacred Sun Orphanage _

"I'm sorry Sakura. Auntie Chikari has to go now. Bye bye, I'll miss you." Chikari whispered into Sakura's ear and hugged her tightly. Chikari has been serving the Kinomoto family for three years now and she feels as if Sakura is the little sister that she never had.

"Welcome Miss Kinomoto. My name is Megumi Minosaki. I'll be looking after you and showing you around for the next couple of days until you settle in." Megumi smiled warmly at Sakura's lithe form. Sakura only smiled back weakly. Why would she even try to smile a real smile? Her parents just died, for crying out loud!

"This is where you'll be sleeping; this is where you'll be eating. Those people over there will be teaching you. You must ready by 8 'o' clock in the morning and go to sleep at 9 30....." Megumi directed Sakura and continued to drone on about information.

Sakura's eyes wandered around the large room in where she will be sleeping and her eyes landed on someone hiding behind the curtains. You could see their small, shoeless feet sticking out. "May I please be excused now?" Sakura asked ever so sweetly. "Yes. That's all you need to know for now." Megumi smiled brightly and left.

"Excuse me? What are you doing hiding here?" Sakura asked curiously, slowly pulling the curtain open. "Oh drat, Tomoyo you found me already." The girl behind the curtain cursed. She had long black hair in a pony tail and bright golden coloured eyes. "Huh? You're not Tomoyo." The girl stared at Sakura. "I just got here. My name's Sakura Kinomoto." Sakura smiled reluctantly. "Oh cool! A new friend to play with! My name is Jennifer Kimi."

"Oh and this is my friend Tomoyo Daidouji." Jennifer pulled the clueless Tomoyo over. "Oh hi there! Nice to meet you! Your eyes are so kawaii!" Tomoyo whizzed around Sakura, taking in every little detail. "She is always this crazy." Jennifer explained coolly knocking Tomoyo's head. "Ow."

Sakura giggled a little at their silliness as they began to argue. "Hey who is that boy over there?" Sakura asked inquisitively. "Oh him?" Tomoyo asked pointing to a little boy sitting in the shadows. "Uhuh." "That's Syaoran Li. He's been a total meanie ever since he got here. It's been like a year since he came here and he's been so mean!" Jennifer whined, pouting.

Sakura slowly walked over to where Syaoran was. Slowly AND cautiously. "Don't come any closer." Syaoran's voice ordered coldly. Sakura thought he was rude and shouldn't talk to people like that. Syaoran had messy brown hair and piercing amber eyes.

"My name's Sakura Kinomoto, and I'm going to change a little meanie like you." Sakura exclaimed sticking out her tongue. "Whatever you stupid little girl." Syaoran retorted coldly, glaring at her. (GASP). "Grrrr! I'll show you Li!" Sakura screamed frustrated and stormed off.

"Stupid little girl." Syaoran snorted and continued to bathe in loneliness and misery.

"Just you wait Li. I'm going to show you what a stupid little girl can do!" Sakura muttered to herself, earning strange looks from Tomoyo and Jennifer.

Hey. I cbb to type huge chapters so yeh. Enjoy? Review please.

Luv White


	2. I Do Need Your Help

**Kremlin Dusk**

I'm sorry I'm making time fly, cos I wanna make this story, it's just I don't want it to be long and meaningless. Enjoy! Thanks to my first reviewers!

Chapter 2 – I do need your help

"Children! It's almost 9 30. I want you all to brush your teeth before you go to bed. Quickly please children!" Megumi ordered the children like a mother. Groans were heard coming from all directions of the room.

"C'mon Sakura, you can sleep with my friends over there. You're in the same room as them." Tomoyo gestured Sakura happily to three girls. "I'm Mihara and this is Ryuka and this is Kimura." The red haired girl smiled brightly pointing to her friends.

Kimura had purple hair and Ryuka had jet black hair that looked like silver in the light. "Please to meet you." Sakura bowed slightly. "Ahem, not to mention, Mr. I'm-so-big-and-mean. Syaoran Li." Jennifer reminded looking towards the direction of Syaoran.

As usual, he was sitting in a dark corner of the room. "He should seriously lighten up. Aish, it's as if he's got problems. Nobody knows 'cos he never talks to anyone." Tomoyo complained annoyingly, crossing her arms. "It's not his fault....maybe he does have problems....maybe he's just afraid to open up....maybe he's sad....maybe it hurts to explain....maybe it hurts to know...." Sakura spoke softly, lightly.

"Ummm Sakura....you speak stuff like the adults do...it's scaring me." Jennifer pointed out, showing mock scarediness. "C'mon Megumi-chan will be angry if we keep on talking any longer." Ryuka reminded the girls. "Look at the time, come on Sakura." Kimura grabbed Sakura by the hand.

_Midnight_

"No, please don't go. I need you mummy...please don't leave without me! Let me come with you." Syaoran muttered in his sleep, shaking his head back and forth. Cold sweat was running down his face and he began to gasp.

"W-what?" Sakura groaned tossing and turning in her bed. Sakura sat up reluctantly and rubbed her eyes. Sakura swung her legs over the side of her bed and put on her slippers. Still a little sleepy Sakura made her way to the source of the noise.

"I don't want you to go! Take me with you mummy! I love you!" Syaoran muttered sadly. Sakura opened her eyes in shock and shook Syaoran a little. "Wake up Li, you're having a nightmare. C'mon Li, you're scaring me." Sakura demanded gently. Syaoran's eyes shot wide open and he began to breathe heavily.

"Hush...shhhh....it's okay now...it was just a nightmare." Sakura comforted, wiping away the sweat on Syaoran's face with her sleeve. Without knowing what he was doing, Syaoran hugged Sakura tightly and cried onto her shoulder. Sakura felt a little sad, she didn't know what Syaoran was going through and she couldn't help, she felt useless.

_I thought Li, that from the first time I met you, that you were a cold little boy....maybe you're not what I thought you were. Maybe if I try hard enough...you'll open yourself up to me, maybe I can change you...and if all goes well....maybe we could be friends, good friends._

"Kinomoto...I'm sorry you have to see me like this..." Syaoran looked up and wiped away his tears, looking into Sakura's confused emerald eyes. "Huh?" "I'm sorry you have to see me so pathetic, crying, sad..." Syaoran whispered into Sakura's ear, laughing hysterically.

"It's okay Syaoran...I know we only just met and you probably hate my guts, but....I do want to help you." "Really? You sound like you actually mean it. Thanks, but this doesn't mean that you're not a stupid little girl." Syaoran asked his eyes twinkling. "Grrr. You are so mean Li. And I mean it, I want to help you even if you are a stuck up boy with cooties." Sakura stuck her tongue out, "hmph" ing Syaoran. Syaoran chuckled a little.

It was his first real laugh since that accident a year ago.

_Next Day _

"NOOOOOOO! I hate maths! Megumi-chan! Megumi-chan? I need help with this math question." Sakura whined as she 'tried' to do her math question. "Here Kinomoto, you have to do the stuff in the brackets first then you can do the rest. It's really easy, if you need help just ask me ok?"

"Ohhhh, I get it now, thanks Li. Only if you call me Sakura ok?" Sakura smiled. He _seems nicer than yesterday. _Syaoran hid his growing blush. "Ok, call me Syaoran." Syaoran replied back, timidly. _STUPID SYAORAN! WHY ARE YOU BLUSHING! YOU SHOULDN'T HAVE THESE FEELINGS! YOU'RE ELEVEN FOR KAMI-SAMA'S SAKE! _Syaoran yelled at himself while helping Sakura with her other questions.

_Aish! I've only known her for like a day and she is making me feel weird already. And what's this? I'm smiling and I think it's because of her. I haven't smiled for a year! And suddenly I feel like smiling like a crazy maniac. Eeewww and she's a girl too! It's been one day and I'm already beginning to change. I don't get why I'm feeling this. This is just plain crazy. Why do I feel like this around a girl? She's just a girl right? My head hurts, I've been thinking way too much already. And why? Because of some girl I just met named Sakura Kinomoto. _Syaoran had all these questions whizzing around in his head.

_Ok, this is scaring me. I think I like Syaoran. What am I saying? We just met each other! And plus I'm too young to like a boy right? Right?! I mean I'm probably just sick or something. Ugh! Boys have so many cooties so why do I feel so weird and...and....happy around him. I DON'T LIKE SYAORAN! Yes you do. I DON'T LIKE SYAORAN! Yes you do. DO NOT! Do too. DO NOT! Do too. _"Kin-Sakura are you okay? You don't look too good." Syaoran asked concerned breaking Sakura out of her thoughts. "No I'm okay Syaoran-kun."

_Since when did I ask people if they were alright? It disgusts me...I sounded...c-c-on-cerned. It's been a long time since I last used that word. And all because of some girl. She's not just some girl. It's some girl that you like. SHUTUP STUPID VOICE! Since when did I talk to my conscience? Ok, I am officially scared. Is this considered being crazy? Talking to yourself? No, 'cos you're doing it in your head, so that no one thinks your crazy...although your screwed up face might tip people off. SHUTUP! I didn't ask you to answer!!_

"Uhhh...Syaoran?" Sakura tapped Syaoran's shoulder uncertainly. "Hmm?" "It's lunch break, let's go play outside and you can meet my friends." Sakura offered. "That sounds nice." Syaoran replied smiling without knowing. _There I go again, smiling._

"Tomo, Jen, Kim, Ryu and Mii? Can I call you that? Anyways this is Syaoran Li." Sakura introduced the five astounded girls to Syaoran. "Please to meet you!" Kim, Ryu and Mii greeted in unison. Tomoyo and Jennifer's mouths were dry. "You too." Syaoran replied his eyes glowing with happiness. _I think it'll be fun to have friends. _

Sakura elbowed Tomoyo and Jennifer. "Ow! Hey there Syaoran!" Tomoyo and Jennifer winced. Syaoran chuckled a little then bowed lightly. "Hey, what's with all the formalities?" Someone asked.

"What's with all the formal words?" Syaoran cocked his eyebrow at the blue haired boy. "Nothing special, you know I'm English. Gentleman always speak formally."

"Riiiight Eriol." Syaoran rolled his eyes sarcastically. "Ahem, an introduction with these young ladies would be nice. "Eriol asked with a fake British accent. "Ooook! As long as you ditch that fake British accent of yours." Syaoran mimicked Eriol's gay accent. "Do I really sound like that?" Eriol asked with puppy dog eyes. The girls nodded giggling. "Be a man Eriol." The ice was broken, the girls broke into a fit of laughter and soon Syaoran was laughing too, it was like a contagious disease.

Eriol just stood there blushing like a mad Englishman. "O-o-o-ok." Syaoran finished his fit off. ""This is Eriol Hiiragizawa, my best friend. Eriol this is Sakura Kinomoto, Tomoyo Daidouji, Jennifer Kimi, Kimura Kakashi, Mihara Mitsuki and Ryuka Minosaki." Syaoran pointed to each of the girls. "Please to meet all you fine young ladies." Eriol greeted charmingly.

"Hey, wait a minute, how'd you know our surnames?" Jennifer asked narrowing her eyes. "Yeh, I agree." Tomoyo added poking Syaoran's arm. "Eriol spies on you that's why I know." Syaoran answered bluntly. Soon Eriol was bombarded by angry girls except for Sakura. She was smiling at Syaoran. "What?" "Nothing. Hahahaha! You look so kawaii when you smile." Sakura complimented.

Syaoran blushed. _WHAT? TWICE IN A DAY!_ _I HAVE TO CONTROL MYSELF!_

"Syaoran are you okay? You weren't looking where you were going and you tripped." Sakura asked concern in her eyes and angelic voice. "Huh? I'm fine." "No, you're not. Look your knee is bleeding. I'm going to get a band aid." Sakura scolded Syaoran and ran off to get a band aid. _She really cares for me that much?_

"Careful this is going to sting a little. Don't worry thought, I'll blow on it." Sakura warned. As Sakura cleaned his little cut, she blew on it lightly. _Why does she care so much? _"There all done." Sakura finished, lightly kissing his knee. "Kisses make booboo's feel all better. Hehe." Sakura smiled brightly her eyes shining. Syaoran blushed AGAIN. _She really does care._

"I'll go lunch ok? Megumi-chan said that we could eat outside today." Sakura yelled racing back to the building. "Looks like some one here my the name of Xiao Lang is falling for a certain someone by the name of Cherry Blossom, ne?" Eriol asked tugging all the wrong strings on Syaoran. "NO! She's just

the first person who's actually cared for me in a year." "Right Syaoran, you're in denial...but one day, you'll have to admit it. IF she isn't special then why have you changed so much in such little time?" "Whatever do you mean?" Syaoran put on his English accent. "I mean, you're smiling and to my standards that lists her under, VERY special person's list on your invisible list." "There's only 6 people on my list...and they've already left me all my myself.

"Oh Syaoran, Syaoran, Syaoran....there's always room for one more person in that cold heart of yours." Eriol whispered and walked away.

Syaoran just stared after him.

Hey howz it? Good, bad? Tell me in a review! Thanks to you all! Mwah

Luv White


	3. I Need You

**Kremlin Dusk**

Making time fly again…hehehe! Enjoy! KMR belongs to me and 2 other ppl. The plot belongs to me! Some of the additional characters belong to me! I don't own CLAMP! I don't own the songs written by Utada Hikaru.

Chapter 3 – I Need You

"Weeeee! Syao-kun! Push me higher! Higher!!!" Sakura screamed in delight as she swung higher and higher. Syaoran chuckled and pushed Sakura higher. It's been four months since Sakura first came and they've become the best of friends.

Sakura helps Syaoran, Syaoran helps Sakura…it's mutual, there just good friends helping each other out….or are they more then just good friends. Sure they are young and probably really confused and unsure about what they're feeling, but you're never too old or young to love.

"Sakura! Syaoran!" Kim, Mii and Ryu yelled. "Huh?" Sakura and Syaoran turned their heads around and looked questioningly at the three puffed out girls. "You wanna go eat ice-cream…our little treat since it's your birthday Sakura!" Ryu lunged onto Sakura giving her a crushing bear hug. "Can't breathe." Sakura managed to choke out.

"Ouchie." Sakura rubbed her arm up and down. "Hey, it's tradition, you get ten punches cos you're ten." Mihara defended. "That doesn't mean that you have to rip off my arm in the process." Sakura complained. "C'mon. Megumi-chan is taking us and I can hear the car." Kimura begged. "Eh? Where's Tomo and Jen?" Syaoran asked looking around. "She's in the car! Now let's go!!!" Kim dragged Sakura, and Sakura dragged Syaoran and so on and so on.

Sakura was smiling brightly as she walked to the ice cream parlour swinging hands with Syaoran. (Crowd goes: AWWWWWWW!) Syaoran smiled back cheerfully trying to contain his laughter. They had an ice cream fight and Sakura had a cherry in her hair. (Shhh…it's a secret, Sakura doesn't know she has a cherry in her hair)

_5 years later (Syao 16yo, Saku 14yo)_

"Sakura….I wanted to thank you before I leave." Syaoran thanked holding Sakura's hand, caressing her hair gently. Tears were streaming down her face and dripping off her jaw. It's been five years since she last cried and that's when her family died. Ever since she met Syaoran she hasn't cried, she only laughed and now he was leaving.

(Sniffle, sniffle) "I just wanted to thank you for changing me…you Sakura Kinomoto changed me…I used to be cold, but since I met you I haven't stopped smiling." Syaoran bowed. "And I want to thank you for making the last five years of my life wonderful." Sakura hiccupped and cried onto Syaoran's shoulder. "Syaoran…" Sakura wiped away her tears and looked into his eyes. "I've known this for a long time and…." "I love you Sakura." Syaoran leaked A tear. "I love you too Syaoran." Sakura hugged Syaoran tightly and Syaoran hugged her back.

"Promise me that we'll meet again one day…and never forget me." Sakura asked smiling slightly. "I promise." Syaoran easily answered back. "Pinky promise?" Sakura stuck out her pinky. "Pinky promise." Syaoran's pinky linked together with Sakura's. "Never forget me either." Syaoran whispered into Sakura's ear. Sakura hugged Syaoran for as long as she could and did what she thought she was right. She stole Syaoran's first kiss, of course it was her fast time too. "I'll never forget you." Sakura hugged Syaoran tightly for the last time.

"C'mon Syaoran, it's time to go…you are the Oshinawa's son now." Megumi encouraged. "Bye Tomo! Bye Jen! Bye Kim, Mii, Ryu! Sayonara Sakura." Syaoran yelled goodbye to as he was ushered into the BMW.

Syaoran's been adopted and now Sakura was alone again. A part of her was ripped out, wrapped in shiny paper and given to Syaoran to keep for all eternity. Hopefully one day he would unwrap it and realise what a precious gift it really is.

_10 years later_

_Dear Diary,_

_Today is exactly ten years since he left. I haven't seen him for ten years… can you believe it? I survived. I don't think I would have ever survived without KMR, Tomoyo and Jennifer. I haven't stayed in touch with them. Except for Kim, Mii and Ryu (KMR). They told me, whenever I needed clothes, money, a place to stay, someone dead, anything, that they were more than welcome to give it to me. Of course I declined, but they insisted, so from time to time I ask them for stuff. _

_Just to explain Kim, Mii and Ryu are now professional assassins. Syaoran…I miss you so much, I haven't seen you in what it feels like, a lifetime. I need you. But I don't want you to see me in this pathetic mess either. Guess what? I'm living on the streets, that's right. When I turned 18, Megumi had no choice, but to kick me out._

_I've always wondered why I was never adopted. Always….I've always wondered why Syaoran never bothered contacting me. Just writing this hurts. But somehow, knowing that you love me makes it all worth while. I can't help but think that there is still some little spark of hope in my soul. _

_Even though guys have chased me for years, I always rejected them cos I knew you love me. I kept myself for you. Syaoran…you caused me so much pain, but so much happiness too. _

_Syaoran….wherever you are…I just want to let you know that I will always love you no matter what. _

_Love Sakura _

Sakura slowly closed her diary and a lone tear escaped her eyes. She was in rags and it was freezing cold. It was beginning to snow. _Like the snow, my heart has remained frozen. _Sakura hugged herself tightly walking down the streets. "I think I'll stay at KMR mansion tonight, it's so cold." Sakura muttered to herself.

The twinkle that she used to carry in her eyes was no more. It was no longer there, her flame, her passion had been put out long ago.

Sakura walked by a couple holding hands walking by. Somehow the man seemed familiar yet distant. "Syaoran, wasn't that a great movie?" "Yeh it was Mei." That was when Sakura's heart felt heavy. She recognised that voice, it was his voice. Sakura stopped walking right in front of them. "Syaoran…" Sakura managed to stutter out, she was staring at the ground, her eyes swelling with tears. "I'm sorry do I know you?" Syaoran asked confused.

"Of course you don't. Why would you? You know what? Don't keep promises that you can't keep. I would never have expected a Li to break his promises. You're a disgrace to your dead family. I hate you Syaoran Li! You might as well murder me! It would be doing you, me and the whole world a god damn favour." Sakura yelled trembling her fists clenched.

_Li? How does she know that? _Syaoran thought confused. _Li? Who's Li? _Mei also thought confused.

(WHAM, CRACK) Sakura punched Syaoran in the face, she took martial arts lesson. "FUCK YOU SYAORAN! I NEVER SWORE BEFORE AND IT'S A SHAME THAT I HAD TO WASTE IT ON YOU!!!" Sakura yelled into Syaoran's ear. Mei (not Meiling, just Mei) was standing there watching the whole scene unfold and was infuriated. "Nobody treats my fiancée like a boxing bag and gets away with it." Mei proclaimed and tried to high kick Sakura. Sakura blocked it and stumbled backwards onto the ground.

"F-fia-fiancée?" Sakura stuttered. It hurt so bad, her mind was confused, what did she mean? But her heart knew the answer. Syaoran broke her heart. She waited so long, tried so hard…just to have her heart torn up.

"I have to go now. Gomen nasai Li." Sakura bowed lightly and ran off into the darkness tears streaking her face. "Syaoran? Who's Li." Mei asked curiously. "Nevermind…" It brought back happy memories with Sakura…today was ten years since he last saw her. "Awww…I wanna know." Mei begged. "No means no." Syaoran said firmly and Mei dropped the topic.

_Aish woman, you could have at least asked if I was okay. If it was Sakura here and not you, then she would have known what to say…I miss you cherry blossom. I wonder…who that person was before. Only the people at the orphanage know my real surname. I wonder…_ Syaoran thought about Sakura everyday.

"Syaoran we're here." Mei tugged on Syaoran's leather jacket. "Ok."

_KMR mansion_

Sakura pushed the doorbell, while hiccupping. The doorbell was playing one of those annoying tunes, but this tune Sakura really loved and often she would hum to it. But that didn't happen today. "Sakura? Come in, come in. What's the matter?" Kimura asked concerned while ushering Sakura in. Suddenly Mihara and Ryuka appeared and were buzzing around Sakura worriedly. "I saw Syaoran today." Sakura sniffed. "OH THAT'S GREAT." They cheered in unison. "He didn't recognise me and.." Sakura was cut off. "THAT STUPID BASTARD!" Kimura and Mihara yelled outraged. "Wait! She has to finish! She said AND." Ryuka wacked Kimura and Mihara on the head to shut them up.

"And..and…he's engaged." Sakura stuttered. There was a moment of silence

(SILENCE)…………… (SILENCE X 2)………… (SILENCE X 3)…………

The faces of Kim, Mii and Ryu were quickly turning pink, then red and finally they exploded. "WE'LL KILL THAT SON-OF-A-BITCH IF IT'S THE LAST THING WE DO." They yelled at the top of their lungs. They were now whizzing around planning when, where, what, where and why to kill him.

It's all in the "Assassin's Handbook Rulebook". "That's not necessary. I've had a long day and I don't wanna talk about it, so can I please stay here a while? It's cold outside." Sakura smiled weakly. "You can stay here as long as you want. We have a lot of green stuff." Mii smiled counting her money.

"Thanks." "Sakura, you don't have to smile for us, you know?" "I know..." And with that Sakura headed upstairs to her usual room. Soon after she fell asleep Sakura had the same scene play over and over in her head.

"_I'm sorry do I know you?".................. "FUCK YOU SYAORAN! I NEVER SWORE BEFORE AND IT'S A SHAME THAT I HAD TO WASTE IT ON YOU!!!".........................._ _"Nobody treats my fiancée like a boxing bag and gets away with it."...................._

The word fiancée just echoed through her head all night.

How was that chapter? I tried to make it as long as I could. Well please review, tell me what you think, ok? Stay tuned for next chapter:

Sakura confronts Syaoran yet again, but now that she's all cleaned up, Syaoran recognises her. Will Syaoran dump Mei, or take Sakura back? Will Mei become envious of Sakura? Will Kimura ever get over her scratched car?

Stayed tuned next time on Kremlin Dusk.

Luv White


	4. Facing You

**Kremlin Dusk**

**Disclaimer: **Read the one b4. Thanks for all the reviews. Making time fly again. Sorry! Thanks again.

Chapter 4 – Facing You

"Are you sure you want to do this so soon Sakura?" Ryuka asked concerned. "Yeh, I have to do this. Hahaha, you know, to show, ummm…..initiative….and stuff." Sakura replied nervously. "Riiiight." Kimura retorted sarcastically. "Yes! I do too!" Sakura yelled back. Kimura and Mihara rolled their eyes. "Aish. Some friends you are." Sakura mocked hurt.

"C'mon Sakura, honestly if you don't want to do this, we could always murder Syaoran for you." Mihara suggested light heartedly. "NOOOO!!!!!!!!" "I'll give you a lift Sakura." Kimura offered. "I'll walk, it's ok." Sakura turned Kimura down gently.

"What are you cuckoo? With all the bums and weirdoes out on the streets of Tokyo I don't think you should be going anywhere without this handgun." Kimura handed a gun to Sakura. "Ano…thanks but no thanks." Sakura insisted. "Then you have to let me give you a lift." "Fine." Sakura replied stubbornly.

_Oshinawa Mansion_

"Thanks Kim, I'll call you later. Bye!" "No problem." Kimura coolly replied, speeding off. Sakura slowly walked up to the huge gate of the mansion breathing deeply. She was wearing a simple pink dress, white thongs (flip flops). Her hair just fell down in locks and she had NO makeup on.

Sakura rung the doorbell nervously. _Should I run or should I stay? Argh! Oh my god what if he doesn't remember me? What if he tells me to leave? I can't believe I'm going to do this. _An old man opened the door. "Yes miss? May I help you?" Wei the butler asked. "Ano…ano…I uhh- is umm….Sy-sy-Syaoran here?" "Yes. Master Syaoran is here. What is your name? I shall go inform him." Wei asked politely, gesturing for Sakura to come in.

"Just tell him that I'm a very old friend of his please." Sakura replied warmly bowing. "Ok miss, just take a seat or look around." And Wei left. "Wow." Sakura whispered in aw. The living room was very stylish, in an Italian sort of design. "Who is it Wei?" A familiar voice asked as he walked over to the feminine figure. Sakura turned around hesitantly and faced the one, the only, (DRUM ROLL) Syaoran!

"Sakura? Is-is that you?" Syaoran asked unbelievably. Sakura nodded weakly. "Yeh, it's me Syaoran." Sakura smiled fakely. The next thing Sakura knew, she was hugging Syaoran and crying on his shoulder. "What's up Sakura? Long time no see." Syaoran whispered. "It's so good to see you! Where's Mei?" It just managed to slip out of Sakura's mouth.

"You know about Mei?" Syaoran asked sadly, frowning. "Umm…yeh, Kim and Ryu told me." Sakura lied. "Oh." "So how's life been for you Syao-kun?" Sakura changed the subject. "Oh it's been great actually, had the best time. What about you?" "Oh yeh same, I've had so much fun."

_NOT! Oh by the way Syaoran, I've had a miserable time, I'm living on the streets and you broke my heart without knowing it. Yeh! Everything's just dandy._ Sakura sarcastically added, mentally. "Sounds great…so ummm……we have a lot to catch up on, so umm…..you wanna go have lunch?"

"What about Mei?" _Me and my big mouth. _"Oh umm…she's off somewhere in Europe, business trip and stuff." Syaoran replied carelessly. "hahahaha. You're the same Syaoran I met years ago. Not a care in the world." "I missed you loads Syaoran…I was so afraid that you would have forgotten me after all these years." Sakura hugged Syaoran tightly once again. _The pain crushes my heart._

"Never Sakura…you know I would never forget such a special person…never…"

_It sounds like he still cares for me…but then again, he probably just feels guilty for ditching me and running off with some other more capable woman. Why do you make me feel this way Syaoran? You've always made me feel things that I didn't want to feel. I never wanted to feel pain and up until the day I met you, I never wanted to feel your love. But now that I'm without your love, I've never wanted it more than I do now……._

_Night time_

"Wow, I had a great time Syaoran. Arigatou." Sakura. "Don't thank me just yet, I want you to get up there and sing." Syaoran pointed to the karaoke stage. "No, no, no, no, no. Please don't make me!" Sakura begged. "Pwease Sakuwa. Just for me. Your best friend…pwease." Syaoran begged in a cute voice. "Fine, fine…" Sakura gave up exasperated. "Stupid puppy dog eyes." Sakura muttered under her breath. "What was that?" "Nothing."

"Next up please." The DJ commanded. "Hey there, what song would you like to sing?" The DJ asked eyeing Sakura. "Tippy Toe by Utada Hikaru please." Sakura smiled brightly. "Ok then….can I have your number then?" The DJ wriggled his eyebrows suggestively. Sakura giggled. "No, unless you want my gangster friends to beat you up." Sakura threatened cheerfully. _Scary chick._ The DJ thought.

"Be afraid…very afraid. MWHAHAhAHAHA." Sakura laughed freaking out the DJ. Syaoran heard cackling and the first person to come to his mind was Sakura. The music played.

_**Every time I think about you**_

_**Heaven knows I fall into a groove**_

_**You're like a great interlude**_

_**Every time I think about your body my body says ooh ooh**_

_**Every time I think about you heaven needs a prayer**_

_**Cuz you're married and you've even got a family too**_

_**Pray that they don't hear you**_

_**Now let me see you dance on your tippy toe (ooh)**_

_**What a perfect life they think you've got, right?**_

_**Problems kept inside, look neat and organized**_

_**What you need in life is some wonder**_

_**A new friend with visions like you**_

_**Nobody has to know (Synchronize it)**_

_**Stay very close to the floor**_

_**Nobody has to know (Synchronize it)**_

_**Careful when you close the door**_

_**Nobody has to know (Synchronize it)**_

_**When we tippy toe, tippy toe (Just imagine)**_

_**My body under your body**_

_**Here we go everybody, 3, 2, 1**_

_**Every time I think about you**_

_**Heaven knows I fall into a groove**_

_**You're like a great interlude**_

_**Every time I think about your body my body says ooh ooh**_

_**Every time I think about you heaven needs a prayer**_

_**Cuz you're married and you've even got a family too**_

_**Pray that they don't hear you**_

_**Now let me see you dance on your tippy toe (ooh)**_

_**When the thrill subsides, will you still be mine?**_

_**Worry infiltrates my head till I kill it**_

_**I fill it instead with improper visions of you**_

_**Nobody has to know (Synchronize it)**_

_**Stay very close to the floor**_

_**Nobody has to know (Synchronize it)**_

_**Careful when you close the door**_

_**Nobody has to know (Synchronize it)**_

_**When we tippy toe, tippy toe**_

_**Nobody has to know, body screaming MORE**_

_**On your mark set 3, 2, 1**_

_**Every time I think about you**_

_**Heaven knows I fall into a groove**_

_**You're like a great interlude**_

_**Every time I think about your body my body says ooh ooh**_

_**Every time I think about you heaven needs a prayer**_

_**Cuz you're married and you've even got a family too**_

_**Pray that they don't hear you**_

_**Now let me see you dance on your tippy toe (ooh)**_

_**Every time I think about you**_

_**Heaven knows I fall into a groove**_

_**You're like a great interlude**_

_**Every time I think about your body my body says ooh ooh**_

_**Every time I think about you heaven needs a prayer**_

_**Cuz you're married and you've even got a family too**_

_**Pray that they don't hear you**_

_**Now let me see you dance on your tippy toe (ooh)**_

_That was filled with so much passion, I wonder if I'm the cause for it. It's like she's telling my life story…not only mine, but hers as well. _Syaoran thought sadly.

Sakura walked over to Syaoran and smiled. "Did I do good?" Sakura asked like a little girl. "Yeh you did great." Syaoran smiled back. Then a man walked over. "I loved your voice Miss…?" "ERIOL?" "Eriol? That's my name too, how funny." "ERIOL?" Syaoran yelled too. "Syaoran? Sakura?"

"Gosh! It's great to see you all again!" Eriol chirped. "Oh there's some other people here, they saw you perform and insisted I come over here." "Huh?" "I'm the vice president of Sony Music in Japan." Eriol stated proudly. "Tomoyo, Jennifer! Over here!" Eriol waved to two girls. "SAKURA! SYAORAN!" Tomoyo and Jennifer screamed in unison. "It's great to see you too!" Sakura ran to them and hugged.

While Sakura, Jennifer and Tomoyo were catching up, Eriol and Syaoran had a man to man talk. "So Syaoran, Sakura came back." "Yep, she came back and found me. She said Kim and Ryu told her about Mei and the 'engagement'." Syaoran frowned taking a sip from his beer. "Don't worry, everything will go to plan and you'll be able to tell her the truth."

"But the truth sucks ass. Like seriously I don't think she'll ever forgive me once she finds out…" "Have hope Syaoran, don't give up on friendship so easily." Eriol emphasized the friendship word.

_An hour later_

"G'night Tomoyo. G'night Jennifer. G'nite Eriol." Sakura and Syaoran bowed in unison. "Remember Sakura, just call me on that number and I'll see what I can do for your FUTURE singing career." "Aite, ja ne Eriol-kun." "So Sakura, where do you live? I'll take you home." Syaoran asked as he opened the door for Sakura.

It was a sleek silver Mercedes Benz. "Erm…no it's okay Syaoran, I'll just walk." Sakura waved her hands to signal NO. "What are you cuckoo? With all the bums and weirdoes out on the streets of Tokyo I don't think you should be going anywhere." Syaoran said firmly.

"Woah Syaoran, I had the exact same lecture from Kim this morning. Seems a little rehearsed to me." Sakura pretended to be suspicious. _Shit! _"Ahahahaha. Yeh right Sakura, that's too coincidental." Syaoran nervously spoke. "Umm…Syaoran? Are you okay? You look a little pale, was it something I said?" "No not at all. C'mon I'm not letting you walk by yourself, and if you refuse then I'll either just walk with you in this freezing weather or pick you up and stuff you into the car. Your choice."

_Memo to self: Kill Kimura._ Syaoran thought annoyed.

"Fine just take me to KMR mansion." Sakura gave up once again. "You live with them?" Syaoran asked concentrating on the road. "Uhuh, I guess you could say that."

_Memo to self: Ask Ryu a list of questions. _

"So here we are." "Yep, here we are Syaoran." "Well." "Uhuh." "Good." "Fine with me." "Night night." "You too." "Bye." They spoke in unison.

_Memo to self: Ask Mihara to have a girl talk with Sakura._

"You'll find out soon enough Sakura….soon enough, it's all for the best…" Syaoran whispered and sped off in his Mercedes.

How was that chapter? I've made this quick chapter cos I couldn't upd8 cos the server was down, I had nothing to do, so I did chapter 4 as well. Anyways, how was that? Tell me with a review.

You're probably confused at Syaoran's behaviour and are asking a lot of questions. MWHAHAHA! Thanks for the reviews, I'll try to upd8 soon.

Luv White


	5. Again?

**Kremlin Dusk**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own CLAMP. I own the plot and the song 'Mask of Pain' is mine. Sorry I took so long, I got lazy after my second try at this chapter was deleted. Yes this is my 3rd copy!!! Be grateful. Thank you for all the reviews.

Chapter 5 – Again?

_Ding Dong_

"Ohayo Mihara-chan!" Syaoran chirped happily as he poked his head through the door. "What time is it?" Mihara yawned, her hair was ruffled up. "Who's at the door?" Ryuka asked tiredly almost falling down the stairs. "Why is it all dark?" Kimura whimpered after she tripped onto the COLD tiles.

"Is Sakura in?" Syaoran asked eagerly. "She left ages ago. She said something about recording with Eriol." Mihara answered stifling a yawn. "But it's so early and Sakura always had trouble waking up…" Syaoran stated with his finger on his chin. "EXACTLY! IT'S EARLY! YOU WAKE US UP AT 5AM AND YOU COMPLAIN TO US!!!" Kim, Ryu and Mii screamed at the top of their lungs.

"Syaoran?" Ryu sweat dropped looking out the door. "Kuso, you women sure are loud." Syaoran complained dusting himself off. "WE ARE NOT!!" Kim yelled then covering her mouth up. "Well I better go now. Good luck with him." Syaoran waved off. "Yes, he'll be here when you need him." Mihara replied.

_Recording Studio _

"PLEASE ERIOL! I'M WEAK! We've been recording for hours." Sakura cried sliding down to her knees overdramatically. "You signed the contract didn't you? So you do what I tell you." Eriol smirked quenching his thirst with a bottle of PUMP. "WATER! WHERE'D YOU GET THAT?" Sakura snatched the bottle away from Eriol only to find it was empty.

"Well hopefully, it'll be a big hit. And I know talent when I smell it." Eriol laughed. "So now talent smells like cherry blossoms?" Sakura cocked an eyebrow. "What's the album called?" Eriol asked taking out a pen. (The nice shiny clicking pens) "Blame It On Me." Sakura answered coolly.

_Girl I dream of you all day, you took my breath away, 'cos you are the one _

"Eriol is that your phone tune?" Sakura giggled. "Hello. Syaoran…yeh she's here. What's she doing? Laughing at my phone melody. You think she's right? You think it's gay? Alright, I'm just finishing up with her. Ok, bye then." Eriol hung up. "Finish now, call you later. Syaoran. Pick you up. Wedding. Bye." Eriol spoke briefly then left.

"Wait! What wed--?" Sakura was speechless. The wedding. Syaoran was getting married. _Snap back to reality Sakura! _Her brain cursed.

_In the car_

"So Sakura how was it?" Syaoran asked out of the blue. "It was fun. I really enjoyed working with Eriol." Sakura smiled. "So Eriol is already making you practice those goodie goodie lines?" Syaoran laughed keeping his eyes on the road. "Yep!" Sakura giggled. "Umm, Syaoran where are we going? The city is back there." Sakura watched the signs go by.

"You don't know?" Syaoran laughed. "Just tell me!" Sakura whined. "You're still wearing pyjamas." Syaoran burst out laughing. Sakura looked down and there she was wearing 'Hello Kitty' PJ's. "Ah-ha-ha-ha." Sakura laughed nervously.

_KMR mansion _

"So Sakura you finally noticed that you're wearing jammies?" Kimura teased laughing. "Meet Thomas Shin. He's a friend of yours I think. He came this morning, when you left." Ryuka introduced. A tall man with midnight blue hair came out. He had green eyes, shiny white teeth and a great build. "Konnichiwa Thomas-kun. Long time no see." Sakura smiled fakely. "I got to go do something, I'll be back." Ryu and Kim left.

"I HATE YOU! WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE? WHY DID YOU COME BACK?" Sakura screamed frustrated. "It's good to see you too. I missed you." Thomas hugged Sakura. "Get away from me. You weren't there when I need you." Sakura spoke calmly. "How do you expect me to? I live in Korea damn it." Thomas huffed. "Knowing how rich you are, you could have flown in….but you didn't."

"I'm sorry alright? I'm sorry I wasn't there when your parents died. I'm sorry that I couldn't protect you like I promised. I'm just really sorry ok…" Thomas hoarsely whispered. "It doesn't matter; it's all in the past. I don't care about you anymore." Sakura spat. "You were always this stubborn…and I would be lying if I said that it wasn't one of the qualities about you, which made me for in love with you."

_Outside_

Syaoran was watching the whole event take place and he prayed in his head that Sakura wouldn't break his heart.

_Inside_

Thomas was backing Sakura into a corner with his eyes full of desire…not lust. Then in one swift movement, his lips were on Sakura's. Sakura's eyes widened with anger and shock. She quickly pushed Thomas off. Thomas licked his lips and smirked. "You know you enjoyed it."

Sakura quickly rushed out with clothes. "Syaoran can I change at your place?" Sakura asked nervously. "Sure. What happened in there?" Syaoran asked out of the blue. "Nothing much."

_Dressing Place_

"How bout this dress?" Sakura asked coming out of the changing room for the 50th time. "Noo..Try this one." Syaoran chucked Sakura another dress. "Ugghh."

"Hello Eriol….things are going along well….you want her now……video clip?....ok I'll take her there now. Ja." Syaoran soke boredly on his phone.

"Let's go." Syaoran dragged Sakura out of the store. "Thank kami." Sakura sighed.

_Recording Place_

"You put makeup on her. You get her outfit. You give her the briefing. You do her hair. And you get me a coffee, no sugar." The director ordered. "Alright Sakura, Eriol says just be yourself, he'll be back after you're done. "Oh…okay then." Sakura mumbled. "Don't worry about it you'll be fine." Her makeup artist comforted. Sakura weakly smiled back.

"One, two, three. ACTION!"

'_Mask of Pain' _

The music plays softly with very loud bass. Sakura is wearing a long silver gown and a silver mask which covers half her face. Her hair frames her face nicely.

_Since you went away_

_I've been dancing with two left feet_

_Waiting in winter's day_

_Losing tune with the beat_

Sakura dances slowly by herself occasionally bumping into people.

_Trying to free my soul_

_Trying to stop these tears_

_Trying to run away since you stole…(my heart)_

_Trying to drink all these fears_

Sakura is lying on a golden couch staring up at the ceiling covered with stars.

_Cos it's a mask of pain (when I see you)_

_Searching in this room_

_Finding you is vain_

_Hoping you'll love me soon_

Pulling off her mask, it reveals too emerald jewels. She looks around and everyone s dancing happily while she alone dances with air.

_Tripping, falling to the floor_

_I thought you'd be there to break my fall_

_What a fool am I with love_

_What's the point if you never call?_

She falls down to the floor and no one stops to help her up. She looks around and a young man comes to help her up. She smiles in hope but alas, the young man walks back to his true lover.

_Gotta get away from you_

_Taking the easy way out_

_Gosh, you know what you made do?_

_Man, I look like a stupid girl scout_

She dusts herself off and keeps on looking for her true love, but to no avail. Finally she gives up, ready to head out the door.

_Cos it's a mask of pain (god I'm a fool)_

_Searching in this room_

_Finding you is vain_

_Hoping you'll love me soon_

She spots him….the one she's always loved and walks towards him smiling slightly. She's ready to hug him, but suddenly he disappears….it was all an illusion.

Cos it's a mask of pain (when finally it's not)

Finding you in this room

Searching for my name

Hoping I'll love you soon.

This time for real she sees him heading towards her. But when he extends his arms out to hug her, she walks past him and acts as if he was never there.

"CUT! Great! That's a wrap. My wife is getting pissed at these late hours I'm working." The director yawned. "But it's only 4 'o' clock." "I said late." The director glared.

"Wow Sakura, you did better than I expected." Eriol smiled. "How long you been here?" Sakura asked politely smiling back. "Since filming started." Eriol laughed. Sakura slapped him playfully on the arm. "You put a lot of thought into that song…what's that all about?"

"I use to like this guy, but he doesn't like me…so yeah…it's a fantasy that he'll love me back. But when he realises it'll be too late." Sakura explained somewhat cheerfully. "But that's our little secret, ok?" "Yeh of course. I have to go do some paperwork now. I'll catch ya later." Eriol beamed kissing Sakura on the cheek. "Bye!!" Sakura waved.

_Outside_

Eriol walked over to his sleek silver Mercedes. "I wonder if she still loves me? Man, kissing her feels good." Eriol muttered to himself smiling. Eriol got into his car and drove around the corner, then stopped.

Eriol pulled off his face. "This feels much better." Syaoran sighed after pulling off the 'Eriol' mask.

Haven't updated forever! I'm sorry! Please review tho, I greatly appreciate them. THANKS!!!

Luv White


	6. Is It Love?

**Kremlin Dusk**

**Disclaimer:** Blab bla bla. I don't own CLAMP. The plot is mine. I don't own… Hit that by The Offspring. Oh and the promises thing belongs to winglessangelqt. She my friend so its alright.

Chapter 6 – Is It Love?

_**In the car**_

Syaoran switched on his radio. "Ok folks. This is Hit That by The Offspring." "Yeah! I love this song." Syaoran cheered turning it up. As the song started Syaoran started singing/humming to it.

_The winds of fortune_

_Don't blow the same_

_She had to get out_

_And make a change_

_She had a kid now_

_But much too young_

_That baby daddy's out having fun_

_He's saying_

_I'm on a roll_

_With all the girls I know_

_His baby's momma_

_She ain't so slow_

_He's saying_

_I'm on a roll_

_With all the girls I know_

_I know you wanna hit that_

_I know you wanna hit that hit that_

_All the world is gettin' with, I say_

_Consequences are a lot, but hey_

_That's the way it_

_That's the way things go_

_What was a family?_

_Is now a shell_

_We're raising kids now_

_Who raise themselves?_

_Sex is a weapon _

_It's like a drug _

_It gets him right into that grave that he just dug_

_She's saying_

_I'm on the run_

_I'm chasing guys for fun_

_Her baby's daddy_

_It ain't his only one_

_She's saying_

_I'm on the run_

_I'm chasing guys for fun_

_I know you wanna hit that_

_I know you wanna hit that hit that_

_Everybody's gettin' with, I say_

_Consequences are a lot, but hey_

_That's the way it_

_That's the way things go_

_Well it winds up_

_Broken up_

_Really such a shame_

_But why not_

_Take a chance_

_Everything's a game_

_And it don't stop_

_Hooking up_

_Nothing's gonna change_

_The more he's trying_

_The more he's buying_

_He says_

_I'm on a roll_

_With all the girls I know_

_His baby's momma_

_Don't need to know_

_He's saying_

_I'm on a roll_

_With all the girls I know_

_I know you wanna hit that_

_I know you wanna hit that hit that_

_All the world is gettin' with, I say_

_Consequences are a lot, but hey_

_That's the way it_

_That's the way things go_

"Damn. I have to go pick up Sakura." Syaoran swore. He quickly made a sharp turn and sped off.

_**Outside the Recording Place**_

_Why is Syaoran taking so long? He should have been here by now. _Sakura thought swinging her legs back and forth on the railing she was sitting on. "Hey Sakura!" A voice called. "Oh it's you." Sakura replied coldly. "I just wanted to say that I'm really sorry about what happened before…I know sorry doesn't really make anything better, but if you need anything, anything at all…don't hesitate to ask." Thomas finished bowing slightly.

"Well you were a huge jerk….but I guess…I was a real pain too. I should have just given you a chance. You've been my friend forever, I forgive you." Sakura smiled. "Yay!!" Thomas cheered before pulling Sakura into a hug. "Sakura?" Syaoran asked suspiciously as he locked his Mercedes.

"Syaoran, hey! What took you so long?" Sakura asked tilting her head to the side. "I got caught up in something." Syaoran lied. "Oh."

"Well, well, well. Looky who we have here. If it aint Syaoran Li the fuck face." Thomas mocked coldly. Syaoran turned around to face Thomas with a smirk on his face. "Oh. You must be Thomas Shin, the man full of shit." Syaoran shot back coolly.

Sakura was watching her two most loved childhood friends throwing sour remarks at each other. "What's going on?" Sakura asked timidly, but none of them heard and continued to bicker. "WHAT'S GOING ON?!" Sakura screamed. "Huh?" They both turned around and faced Sakura.

"Syaoran and I go a long way back. See when we were about 16 we became good friends. We actually met in Korea. At that time Mei and I were in love with each other. When we were 18 we decided to get married. Unfortunately for me, I never noticed that Mei became all lovey dovey around Syaoran. So basically, Mei left me at the alter."

"Oh. I'm sorry." Sakura frowned. "C'mon Sakura let's go." Thomas dragged Sakura away from Syaoran.

_I guess she's made up her mind. She doesn't love me. _

_**Thomas' black BMW**_

"I'm sorry about that Sakura. It's just that I hate his filthy guts." Thomas growled, running his hand through his hair. "It's really alright. I understand. I would feel the same as you do if I were in your position." Sakura reassured. "It's nice to have a friend like you at times like these." Thomas smiled, his eyes twinkling.

Sakura smiled back and soon their hands had intertwined. "Well we're here." Thomas announced. "Well see ya then Thomas." Sakura bowed. "Sakura?" "Hmm?" "Would you…umm….please…….you don't have to….but…."

"I would love to go out to dinner with you. Pick me up at seven. Bye!" Sakura waved walking into the mansion. "Ok!" Thomas laughed speeding off.

_**At dinner**_

"Wow. You look really nice in that dress." Thomas grinned drinking his shark fin soup. "Thanks." Sakura whispered. "Yay. Show them pearly whites." Thomas laughed.

The night went on really well and Sakura swore she felt a feeling pang deep inside her heart. _Must be heartburn. Right, heartburn…pfffft….it's love I tells ya! Love! Shut up little voice in my head._

"So…I'll take you home then…" Thomas whistled. "Yes, that'd be great."

_**Outside KMR mansion**_

"I had a great ---" Sakura started but was cut off. Thomas had pressed his lips onto hers. Thomas was almost sure Sakura would push him off, but she didn't. She just kissed fondly back enveloping her arms around Thomas' neck.

They broke the kiss, panting. "I'm, I'm sorry." Thomas repeated for like the 7th time today. Sakura just smiled fondly at him her heart fluttering. _I'm not betraying Syaoran, I'm just moving on._ Sakura just kept on smiling and Thomas was blushing from all the attention. Out of nowhere Sakura hugged Thomas tightly and pecked him on the cheek

"I"ll see you tomorrow!" Sakura waved.

Thomas drove quietly to a deserted park. "You happy Li?! ARE YOU HAPPY! I did what you said. I just hope she doesn't learn how revolting you've become." Thomas spat glaring at Syaoran. "I'm happy. I just had to know. Now go."

Thomas glared at Syaoran once more before leaving disgusted. "You know what? I don't even know how Sakura can call you her friend. I don't even know how I could have even agreed to this! I expected more from you Li!" Thomas yelled one last time before slamming his car door and driving off.

_**On the swings**_

_You promised me everything __  
__You promised me your love __  
__You promised me your heart __  
__But I guess you were the one _

_that broke all the promises you made_

Syaoran thought for awhile sitting on the swings. He was in his best suit, but he didn't are if he got dirty. He made a dust storm of dirt with his shoes rubbing back and forth on the ground. Soon he left still thinking.

On the ground, in the dirt, there was a symbol. It was a heart drawn by Syaoran. One part of the heart said Sakura and the other half said Syaoran. In the middle of the heart was a crack.

**_Sakura in bed _**

Sakura was smiling from ear to ear. She was so happy and her heart felt all light and fluffy. She was giggling in excitement remembering the kiss from before.

It was alright to love Thomas right? I mean if she couldn't have Syaoran, couldn't she have Thomas? She wasn't breaking any rules…but she was breaking something else. She was breaking the love and friendship between Syaoran and her.

Hey! Sorry for taking so long to update. I had no inspiration. :(. Well remember to review!!!

Luv White.


	7. Couldn't Ever Hate You

**Kremlin Dusk**

**Disclaimer:** Blab bla bla. I don't own CLAMP. The plot is mine. I know I haven't updated for like months, but after re-reading this I have the inspiration, so be grateful. R & R. Thanks to everyone who read this and reviewed.

Chapter 7 – Couldn't ever hate you

"Hmm? Hey Syaoran! Over here!" Sakura waved frantically, shouting his name over and over. Syaoran's back was facing her and his shoulders were slumped. Sakura walked straight up to him and lifting his chin up, but he still didn't seem to notice her. "Syaoran you're taking this out of proportion!" Another voice yelled. It was Eriol.

Now Sakura was confused. "You don't understand Eriol! I loved her….I still do." Syaoran yelled his eyes glistening. His breath smelt like alcohol.

"She still does! You're just too stupid to see that."

"Oh bullshit. I might still have her if I wasn't so selfish." Syaoran spat his words slurring together. _What does he mean by that? Who is he talking about? _"Syaoran, she was always too good for you. Heck, I even fell for her at one stage. So Syaoran, get off your fucking ass and tell her that….that you love her." Eriol's voice boomed then became a whisper.

Syaoran looked down at his worn out shoes. His tie was undone and his hair was messed up. "I'm sorry S." Syaoran's sentence was cut off by a loud boom, as he pulled the trigger of a gun.

Sakura sat up abruptly, sweat gliding down her face, and she was breathing heavily. It was all just a bad dream... Still, her chest felt tight and her mind wouldn't stop asking questions.

_Who was that girl he was talking about? How was he selfish? Who did Eriol love? I'm so confused. I have no idea what's going on, but somehow I feel sad._ Tears began rolling down her cheek and she couldn't stop it, she couldn't help it. She just sat there and cried herself to sleep…

**Morning**

Sakura trudged down the stairs, while rubbing her eyes. Last night was not a good night. She didn't tell anyone about it, she couldn't. She ate breakfast, walked back upstairs and changed her clothes. She had to see Syaoran. Sakura took the bus to Syaoran's block and walked the rest of the way to his house. All the way through, there was still something on her mind and her heart tightened at the thought.

'I still love him...' At that thought she touched her lips…she remembered her first kiss.

**At the mansion**

"Master Syaoran is here Miss, but he wishes not to be disturbed." Wei spoke. "Please Wei, this is very urgent, I need to speak with him. I'm sure he'll understand." Sakura begged with a sad sort of smile. "He's in the lounge room." Wei replied. "Arigatou."

Sakura slowly walked to the lounge room, not daring to make a sound. She heard the piano being played. It was slow and sorrowful. Each note was played with such emotion that Sakura found tears making their way down her cheeks. It was the second time she had cried. A soft sniff and Syaoran instantly stopped and turned around to face her.

"Sakura, what are you doing here? What's wrong?" Syaoran asked with concern. Sakura stared at Syaoran. He was in a very nice black suit. His tie was undone, his hair was messed…just like in her dream. Sakura shook her head and more tears streamed down. She ran to Syaoran and cried on his chest. All the pain she had been feeling for the last ten years was finally spilling out.

Somehow Syaoran felt her pain as well. He promised he would find her, but he never tried…._I never tried. She was alone for al those years while I was having the time of my life…I'm so sorry Sakura. _"I'm sorry Sakura...for everything." Syaoran whispered lovingly into her ear. Sakura made a muffled noise and looked up with a crooked smile.

"Thanks for everything Syaoran." Sakura smiled back.

"If you weren't here, I would have no one to call my home."

_What's that suppose to mean? _Syaoran thought.

"Now what say, we go out and have some fun. Please Syaoran, let's go to the carnival!" Sakura screamed gleefully. "What about Thomas?" Syaoran blurted out. "What about Thomas? Not like I'm in love with him or anything." Sakura laughed. It felt like a huge weight had been lifted off both Syaoran and Sakura's chest. "And besides, I like someone else." Sakura poked out her tongue.

"And who may I ask would that be?" Syaoran asked playfully, very interested. "It's none of your business." Sakura said firmly. She was seriously surprised why she even brought up the subject. "Oh my god, my little Sakura is finally growing up! KAWAII!" Syaoran squealed in a feminine tone.

"Syaoran don't be gay -.-." "Hehe. Really? I promise I won't ever do it again! Scouts honour!" Syaoran vowed saluting. "It's the other hand dummy."

So basically they spent the next 15 minutes or so and the entire trip to the carnival, arguing and reminiscing. The carnival turned out to be one of the best things Sakura ever went to. They both met, Ryu, Kim and Mii there. Then afterwards they found Jennifer, Tomoyo and Eriol. Fancy that.

"Oh my god! Isn't that Sakura Kinomoto?" A teenage girl squealed at her friend. "Yeh, let's get her autograph."

"Excuse me, but are you Sakura Kinomoto? We like absolutely love your album, it's so romantic! Can we please have your autograph?" They asked hyped up. "Of course. Nice to meet you." Sakura bowed. "Who's that hottie? Your boyfriend right? You make such a cute couple; can we take your picture? Please, please, please, please!" They began accusing and begging.

Syaoran looked sceptical until Sakura gave him the 'just do it' look. "Soon a crowd gathered around and started asking for autographs. Sakura glared at Eriol playfully, for making her so well known.

Sakura got crushed by the crowd and was luckily still holding her hand. "DISPERSE!" Syaoran yelled and began dragging Sakura out. Eriol, Tomoyo, Jennifer, Mii, Kim and Ryu all ran their separate ways.

Syaoran however, dragged Sakura to the Ferris wheel. "Then got into a carriage and were on their way. "Ah, thank kami that were out of that." Syaoran grinned. "It's so beautiful isn't it Syaoran? But it would be lovelier if it was night." Sakura sighed dreamily. "Hey Sakura, remember when we were still at the orphanage and we played tricks on Tomoyo?" Syaoran asked laughing. "Yeh! This one time we pretended to be making out and Tomoyo fell for it, that was hilarious." Sakura said in between giggles.

"Yeh…it'd be funny if we could do it again. Just, to hear Tomoyo say 'KAWAII'." Syaoran joked half heartedly. _It'd be better if we could do it for real. _Syaoran added mentally.

"Hmm….how about we do that when we get to the bottom? Tomoyo's standing there, it'd be so funny. Just for old times sake." Sakura suggested trying to keep her blush under control. "Well, we better get started then." Syaoran said cracking his knuckles exaggeratingly.

Sakura snuggled right up close to Syaoran and leaned in to his ear. "Let's get started shall we?" Sakura whispered seductively adding a little giggle and winking. Syaoran could feel himself getting hot even if it was only pretend. "This is kinda childish isn't it dear Sakura?" Syaoran whispered back.

When the ferris wheel reached the bottom Sakura could feel Tomoyo's jaw dropping down. Keep going down, a little further down and there you have it. 100 per cent shock. Mission complete. Sakura was nuzzling her head into Syaoran's neck making it look like she was kissing him.

To add to authenticity, or maybe Syaoran actually enjoyed it, he moaned.

When they were sure that they were out of sight of Tomoyo, Sakura moved away from Syaoran, with a weird face. "Hahahahaha! That was so ." Sakura laughed but was cut off.

Sakura's eyes widened, Syaoran was kissing her.

Hey read and review. Thanx! Need inspiration, if u have any ideas email me.

Love White


	8. Let's Get Married

**Kremlin Dusk**

**Disclaimer:** Blab bla bla. I don't own CLAMP. The plot is mine. I'm trying my best to update when I can because I have no ideas anymore. Big thanks to all the readers and reviewers! There is no point to this chapter, BUT, I typed it up anyways just for you to read.

Chapter 7 – Let's Get Married.

BAM! Syaoran sat up abruptly, awaking from his dream. He was panting like a dog. "Ow!" Syaoran yelped as he pinched himself. It was definitely a dream. _A dream, a dream, a dream, a dream, a—_

_SHUTUP! Stop echoing!_ Syaoran frustrated, ran his hands through his hair and switched on his lamp. _Three 'o' clock in the morning. _

_Damn, I wish that was real…it seemed pretty real. NOT REAL ENOUGH SYAORAN! Screw you. Go back to sleep. Alright, alright._

_**Several houses away**_

"Hello? This is Sakura. Who is this? I see…. And what time is it? Why are you calling me? …No thanks, Mr Daiske. No, it's alright really. Ok…ok goodnight." Sakura spoke tiredly, obviously uninterested. It was 2am and boy was she tired. As Sakura settled back into her comfy bed and closed her eyes…

_Pick up the phone, pick up the phone, pick up the phone— (Ring tone) _

Sakura sat up reluctantly and answer her mobile phone which Eriol recently bought Sakura. "Hello. This is Sakura speaking. Who is this? I see….And how did you get this private number? I see….Why are you calling me? Well that is very flattering, but no thanks. Ok Mr Kaiki, good night" Sakura hung up.

"That was the..." Sakura paused to count her fingers. "You carry the six and then you place it under the 2…so that makes it…." Sakura thought hard, while mumbling to herself. "The 11th person tonight..." Sakura sighed deciding to switch off her phone.

Sakura began counting sheep in her head while talking in her sleep. "One fluffy wuffy sheep…two fluffy wuffy sheep, three fluffy ---." Cut off by the sound of snoring.

**In the morning**

"Sakura wake up..." Ryu shook her slightly. Sakura grunted in return. "There are some people waiting outside for you." Ryu added. "Who?" Sakura asked pulling her weary head out of the pillow. "Beats me."

"Beat you? Alright." Suddenly Sakura had a mischievous grin on her face, but before she could react a pillow was blown at her face. "Hey! No fair!" Sakura yelled countering the attack with a blanket thrown over Ryu, and trapping her in a tangled mess. "AHHHH! GET IT OFF! GET IT OFF." Ryu screamed.

Out of nowhere Kim came striding through the doors watching the screaming Ryu. _Might as well join in. _Kimura shrugged. "Hiyah!" Kim yelled throwing a pillow ninja style at Sakura and Ryu. Within minutes the room was covered with feathers.

As Ryu and Kim ganged up on Sakura with a permanent texta, Sakura's eyes widened in horror. "NO! NO! NOT THE PERMENATNT TEXTA! DEAR LORD! THE HORROR!" Sakura yelled over dramatically backing up into a corner. "MWHAHAHAHAHA!" Kim evil laughed. Ryu looked at Kim weirdly and cocked an eyebrow at her.

"1, 2, 3….MWHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Ryu and Kim chanted. "Am I going to get texta-ed or what?" Sakura asked impatiently. "Oh yeh right."

_DING DONG_

"I think we forgot the people outside." Kim sweat dropped. Sakura ran downstairs with feathers stuck to her and texta marks on her face. The little French moustache evident, with the over exaggerated curls at the end.

Outside the door there was a group of man with nice suits and bouquets of flowers. "Hello Kinomoto-san." The front man spoke his voice breaking from the appearance of Sakura. "I'm sorry, I must have the wrong house."

"No, I'm Kinomoto Sakura." Sakura smiled extending her hand out. The man hesitantly shook her hand back. "Excuse me while I go clean myself up. I hope my friends do a good job at entertaining you while I'm gone."

Sakura ran upstairs and out the window. CRASH. _I'm fine. I'm fine. Ow, ow, ow. _She began walking to a nearby park and enjoyed the cool breeze.

_**Pick up the phone biatch, pick up the phone. **_

"Hello. This is Sakura…"

Sakura dropped her phone and screamed as she was grabbed from behind. A hand quickly clamped over her mouth and she instantly fell unconscious. It was pretty early in the morning so no one was there to notice her being dragged away.

"It's such a beautiful day today. It's a nice day for a run in the park. Tralalalalalala," Thomas sang cheerfully while jogging. "Huh? What's that?" He stopped and strained his eyes. "What the hell is that man doing with his dog!" Thomas ran over to where he saw the dog. When he got there the man and his dog was gone, but he noticed something else that was strange.

_Sakura! _His eyes widened. There was a man standing over her cackling like a son-of-a-biatch. "GET OFF HER YOU PAEDO!" Thomas yelled slamming a fist into the man's face. When he fell to the ground Thomas kicked him so hard in the gut that blood spilled from his mouth. Hurriedly Thomas took the opportunity to drag Sakura's unconscious body out of there.

"One fluffy wuffy sheep….two fluffy wuffy sheep." She mumbled in her sleep. He chuckled lightly.

He felt a tap on his shoulder and turned around still carrying Sakura in his arms. A fist came flying towards his face, but he was too slow to react. He flew backwards and held onto Sakura tighter so that she wouldn't get hard. Screaming out in pain Thomas tried to crawl out of there. Blood was trickling down from his face and his eye was covered in blood. He couldn't see anything. The man had knocked him right in the eye.

He pushed Sakura away and she rolled behind the bushes.

"I'll teach you not to mess with my women!"

"Ugh. She's not yours mother fucker." Thomas smirked wiping the blood from his face.

"Don't you know that blood from your face takes the longest to clot?"

"Huh?" No matter how many times he wiped his face the blood kept flowing.

"If for some miraculous reason I can't kill you, you'll bleed to death anyways. When you do, I'll take that girl and then kill her. Even better why don't I knock you half to death then you can hear her screaming in pain as I deflower her?"

"NO! I WON'T LET YOU!"

He kicked Thomas in the gut and Thomas groaned in pain. Thomas couldn't see anything he was…powerless. _Please let Sakura be safe._

Suddenly the perpetrator fell over. Sigh. "Thank god you came Syaoran."

"Are you strong enough to get Sakura out of here?" Thomas nodded and slowly stood up. "I'm going to stay here and teach this a$$ not to mess with Li Syaoran's friends." _Especially ones they love._ He added as an afterthought.

As Thomas slowly dragged Sakura away, the screams of a poor man being beaten up were heard.

…**At the hospital…**

"Are you alright Sakura?"

"For the last time Thomas I'm fine! You should worry more about yourself."

"Promise me that you'll never go to the park alone again!"

"I promise." Sakura laughed.

"Excuse me Mr. Shin. I'm Doctor Kurosaki. I'm afraid I have bad news…." He paused.

"I'm not sure if you'll ever see in your right eye again. You received a dangerous hit to your eye. I'm surprised you were able to feel your way to the hospital."

Thomas looked down and frowned. He looked up again and smiled. "I'll do anything to protect the people I love."

"I'll be back later so rest." He left out the door. More bad news.

"Don't worry Thomas, I'll be your eyes until you can see again. I'm so sorry." She smiled and tears fell. "It's okay . I'm glad I could protect you, but I wonder how Syaoran is doing."

"I told you to worry more about yourself! I'll go check up on Syaoran." She wiped away her tears and stood up. "Hurry back…I have something to tell you."

_It might have started as a game in the beginning…but I think…I think I've fallen for her._

"Syaoran are you okay!" Sakura boomed. He was sitting outside. "Are _you_ okay?"

"I'm fine. Of course I'm fine! Thank you for fighting off that guy Syaoran. I really owe it to you. I don't know want to know what Thomas or I would've gotten into if you hadn't come."

"I told you, it's no big deal. As long as you're safe, then it was all worth it. What are friends for?"

Sakura hugged Syaoran tightly and excused herself to be with Thomas. Sigh. _Why'd it have to be like this? This incident changes everything. Why do you have to run to him?_

"Welcome back Sakura. "

"Why do you smile like that? How can you smile like that when you're in pain?"

"Because I'm happy when I see you."

"Don't say that! When I think that you got hurt because of me…I just don't want to hear it!"

"Sakura…"

"Why do you protect me? I don't understand you! You almost died out there and I can't bear to see you in pain!"

"Sakura…"

"I just don't understand how you still smile through your pain. When people hurt they cry and when people are happy they smile. You're not happy are you? You're in pain!"

"Sakura…I'm happy because you're here with me…"

She was crying hard now. Why was it whenever she saw Thomas he always gave her a different rush of emotions? First time she was angry, then happy and now sad.

"Sakura…I know this is really weird but…I love you! Please marry me!"

_Why am I crying over a simple girl like you Sakura? Why do you effect me so much?_

YAY! One chapter done! So glad, after months of no inspiration! R & R!

**Luv White**


	9. The Return Of Mei

**Kremlin Dusk**

**A/N:** The plot is mine, howeverCLAMP isn't.My first priority fanfic, so I'll probably update as soon as I can. Big thanks to all the readers and reviewers!

**Chapter 9 –** The Return of Mei

Sakura's eyes widened in astonishment and her mouth opened slightly, "You love me? You want to marry me?" She stuttered.

She couldn't believe her eyes or her ears. The one guy she had never seen cry before was crying right before her eyes. When they were young, he said that he'd never cry over a silly cry and here he was just crying.

How long had he loved her exactly? This was just too sudden for her to comprehend. She just stared at his injured form lying on the bed and her eyes watered.

"Sakura, please say something. Just forget I ever said that. We can just stay friends. Sakura, I don't care if you don't love me back! Please say something I'm begging you." Thomas cried. She just kept on staring and every silent second that passed, it tore into his heart more.

"I…I'm so sorry!" She cried and ran out of the door and down the hospital corridors. Sakura was disorientated and had no idea where she was running to. The only word running through her mind was 'run'.

Tears were streaming down her face for some reason and people stared at her strangely. Turning a sharp corner she bumped into someone.

She groaned and rubbed her heard. The person she bumped into had already stood up and offered a hand. "I'm really sorry for bumping into you." Sakura apologised without looking up.

"It's okay. I was thinking."

Sakura gladly accepted the hand and stood up. _Have I seen you from somewhere before? _They thought in unison.

"Would you mind if I asked why you're crying?" The person asked curiously.

"Something happened between my friend and I...I just ran…"

"Well I'm sure whatever happened between you and your friend will work out fine. It's okay…it couldn't have been that big a deal could it? If your friends then it shouldn't matter what happened right?"

"He just asked me out of the blue to…"

Suddenly a loud screech was heard and a tired Syaoran came to a halt in front of the two. He was panting like a dog that just won a race. He bent over a little to catch his breath.

"Sakura, I've been searching for you everywhere! Thomas told me to find you. When you suddenly ran out of his room I came in and he told me to chase you. You run pretty damn fast Sakura." Syaoran explained in between breaths.

"Syaoran meet my new friend…her name is…" Sakura introduced stumbling on her words. What was her name anyways?

Syaoran was bent over still trying to catch his breath. His bangs covered his view and he waved a lazy hand up.

"Meiling Rae."

Syaoran's head suddenly snapped up and his posture straightened. He looked sparkly and neat now.

"You two know each other?" Sakura asked confused.

"Hey honey." Syaoran grinned and gave Meiling a peck on the lips. "Sakura, this is my fiancée Meiling Rae. Mei this is Sakura Kinomoto, a childhood friend of mine."

_So this is her? Why do I feel so sad? I'm over it. I'm happy for Syaoran. There's no way he would ever love me. Baka Sakura. Thomas loves me and all I can think about is Syaoran. Thomas protected me and got hurt, I can't do this anymore!_

"It's very nice to meet you Rae-san. I've heard so much about you. I can see why Syaoran is so in love with you!" Sakura spoke cheerily.

"Pleasure to meet you also Kinomoto-san. Strange I haven't heard anything about you. How long have you known Syaoran for? How did you meet?" Meiling interrogated Sakura.

"Uhh…umm…" Sakura stuttered.

"You came to visit Thomas didn't you Mei? Please stop interrogating my friend." Syaoran asked firmly. "Let's all go together!" Mei linked arms with Syaoran and dragged him off leaving a fuming Sakura to tag along.

"Hey Mei, Didn't expect you to come. Well, I didn't want you to come _just_ because I was lying pathetically in a hospital bed with an injured eye." Thomas spoke with seething anger.

"Are you okay?" Mei asked with tears in her eyes. "Yeah! I'm fine! Please…please just leave!" She ran out of the room crying. "You didn't have to be so harsh on her!"

"What do you expect Syaoran? She left me standing at the alter for you! After all that happened how can I still call you a friend? You were supposed to be my best man at the wedding… You fooled me! You don't deserve Sakura! You told me that if I helped you, you'd break it off with Mei. I was desperate! You knew I was desperate! I was such a dumb ass to believe you! You Li's are very cunning!" Thomas yelled accusingly. He hated almost everything about Syaoran.

Syaoran looked down at the floor regretfully. "I better go after her…" And he ran out.

About 15 minutes later Sakura came bouncing into the room with some food. "Thomas? What happened? You're all red! Are you okay? Nuuuuurrrsssee!"

Thomas shook his head profusely and chuckled. "No, no, I'm fine. Where have you been? It seems as if you were gone for ages."

_We'll just forget that incident ever happened… _They thought together.

"I couldn't find anything decent to eat so I ran to the nearest store to get you some food. It was like a 20 minute walk…" Sakura explained. "I have udons, tempura, prawn crackers…" Sakura listed and continued.

Thomas just smiled and laughed. _How can you make me feel so happy Sakura? I never thought I'd be happy again…_

While they were eating very happily on their food Sakura stopped and said two words. Then everything became clear.

"I do."

_I'll protect you and love you forever Sakura…even if your heart truly lies with him…._

---------------------------------------

**Next time:** Sakura's fame is rising and she meets a mysterious man who has been following her. Who is he? Are there talks of a double wedding? Will Thomas ever regain his eyesight?

How was that? Tell me! R & R! I don't know how many chapters are left. I wanted to give you a preview, but I'm not sure where this will go…yet! As soon as I complete this story, I'll be happy!

**Luv White**


	10. Kremlin Dusk

**Kremlin Dusk**

**Chapter 10** – Kremlin Dusk

_Sakura POV_

"Sakura…I need to ask you something…" He looked at me and held my hand gingerly. Those amber eyes that I had fell in love with once. _Once_. From now on I'll only look at green ones. My heart beat faster creating the sound of galloping hooves.

"I want you to sing at my wedding." His voice came out so warm. He must really love Mei to ask me to sing.

"Am I that good? Couldn't you…"

"No. I would…Mei would really love it if you sang at our wedding…" Oh…Mei would love it. Sooner or later he was going to ask me anyways.

"Sure! … Hey what's that over there…" There wasn't really something there in the first place, but then I saw this black messy animal thing in the bushes.

"Isn't that someone's head?" Syaoran asked me staring at the black head slightly protruding from the bush next to us. It was really strange, I swear I heard cursing. As Syaoran and I approached the bush, a person (I assumed) clad in ninja like clothing jumped out of hiding and ran off.

"I think someone has a stalker…Sakura." He laughed. I laughed along with him until…

"Oh my god. I'm late! Syaoran, can you drive me to the hospital? Thomas is leaving today…" I ran around in circles and started pulling at my hair.

Syaoran stared at me in a helpless way. "AaaaahhH! My hair! It's falling out! Do you think it's the stress Syaoran? Hello? Syaoran!" I know I was being a bit dramatic, but I had to destroy the tense atmosphere between us. It looked almost like he was sad.

It's weird…but when I look at Syaoran now, I don't have that weird feeling in my heart. It's like now my heart listens to me and it works properly now. While Syaoran was driving the car, it was very silent.

"Mind, if I turn on the radio?" I asked meekly. He didn't reply. I'm getting kind of worried. He's been acting strange a lot lately. Avoiding me maybe? I didn't do anything…did I?

"Syaoran, I'm really sorry. I'm not sure exactly what I did to make you act this way, but I'm really sorry. If you're mad at me, please just tell me and I'll do whatever I can to make it better."

He just smiled at me. "You didn't do anything wrong. Don't be sorry. It's my fault anyways…"

What? I don't understand Syaoran…

"You know…Mei suggested we have a double wedding. What do you think of that?"

My eyes widened slightly and I just nodded dumbly. Actually I don't really want that.

Damn, why is my heart doing weird things again? Just when I thought it was over. It can only beat for one person now…Thomas. I sighed and I stared out the window.

The trees that passed by was like a film playing itself over and over again. It seems like my life is playing itself over and over. I keep on losing Syaoran, again and again.

I'm so sorry Thomas…I'll try my hardest to forget.

"Syaoran, I think that car is following us!." I made a shocked and afraid expression. Staring out the window helps sometimes.

"What the hell? I'm scared."

Yes, I'm scared too Syaoran, but it's not as if I'll lean on you for support. You're already someone else's. If I lean on you, who will others lean on?

We came to a roundabout and Syaoran did the strangest thing…

He went around the roundabout again and again. "Syaoran what are you doing?"

"If he keeps going around then that just proves that he's following us." He had this crazy look in his eyes, but sure enough the black car following us went round and round too.

"Syaoran, let's just go to the hospital." He grunted and drove out of the roundabout.

I rested my head upon the cold window pane as Syaoran let out a defeated sigh. Smiling lightly I opened my mouth to say something, but instead closing it. The words can't come out properly. They're trapped, wishing for freedom, but never receiving it. I should just be happy for Syaoran, right?

I should just be happy that he is my friend. As a friend I should be happy and joyous, not jealous right? Is it that I want him all to myself?

"Syaoran, what is a fairytale?" I asked knowing quite well what he would say.

"It's a make-believe story…" He replied with confidence. Leaning forward, I breathed on the surface of the windscreen glass, the warm contacting the cold. In the mist I wrote 'No' with a gloved finger. He quickly glanced at it and then abruptly pulled to the side of the road.

"What is it then?"

I stayed silent for a moment. Honestly, I wasn't quite sure of the answer myself, but the way he answered. It just seemed so cold and mature. As if fairytales would always stay just fairytales. Syaoran stared at me intently waiting for an answer. I sighed and brought a childish smile to my face.

"It's a tale told by fairies." I giggled. Syaoran gave me a brotherly type look and patted my head. I forced a smile, then pouted. So he started the car and we were on our merry way. It was silent like a movie with no words. He seemed to be in deep concentration. What could he be thinking about? He's probably thinking about Mei and the wedding.

As I dove deeper and deeper into my thoughts, I regretted giving my answer about fairytales. Really, what I wanted to say was that a fairytale was like fantasy, a form of escapism. It gave hope to people like me, a glimpse of what life could be like if Prince Charming swept you off your feet. But then again, how could I tell Syaoran something so absurd and childish?

We arrived at the hospital. I tried to forget all the thoughts burdening me. Syaoran hadn't said a word since our 'conversation' in the car. I waved my hand in Syaoran's face, but he didn't seem to have noticed.

"Are you okay Syaoran?" I asked worriedly. He's been acting stranger than usual. I frowned at him. He's eyes seemed to be transfixed on something, but he's large form blocked my view.

"Yeah, yeah. Just go to Thomas." He replied disinterested. What on earth was he staring at? I felt a bit hurt, the way he was just pushing me towards Thomas. Idiot Sakura. He's got Mei remember? Of course he would push you away.

I trudged to Thomas' room. Before opening the door I put on a happy face. I tiptoed silently in, just in case he was resting. When I went in he was fully dressed, lying comfortably on the bed. I don't think he heard me enter, because he didn't move a muscle.

"Sakura, when you tiptoe it's as loud as a hippo." Thomas spoke aloud. I pouted and whined.

"Yah, stop pouting, or I'll kiss you!" He threatened playfully, but I was afraid he would actually do it. As far as friendship goes, I was really comfortably around him. Speaking as a fiancée I was still uncomfortable around him. It's hard to forget years of love for someone.

"Why so quiet all of a sudden?" He asked concerned at my lack of a response. He stood up from his resting position and walked up to me. There was still that patch on his eye and I looked at him with sympathetic eyes. He looked away saying "it wasn't your fault". I looked at my shoes, guiltily.

He wrapped his arms around me at which I stiffened and forced me to look up.

"It's okay…I understand…" He whispered, sounding a bit defeated. He's bangs covered his eyes and he held me tighter. What did he mean? He understood what? I loosened a bit and absorbed his warmth. He would be my pillar now.

"I'll wait for you…to turn your head my way." He spoke softly and kissed me tenderly on the forehead. With that one sentence, everything was clarified. He knew that my love interest was Syaoran. And because of that one little sentence, he showed me that he understood me. He showed me that he was willing to be patient with me. He respected me and genuinely loved me.

And I grew just a little more attached to him and I threw away a bit of my love for Syaoran.

I smiled genuinely, I was really happy. I couldn't help but feel the warmth filling my heart. For the first time in such a long time, I was able to laugh with ease. I felt free and my thoughts no longer strayed to Syaoran in the presence of Thomas.

"Thank you so much Thomas…" Daringly I went on tippy toe and brushed my lips softly against his. He looked shocked at first, but then reassured me by hugging me together. He laughed with joy and amusement danced on his eyes.

"Sakura I have an early wedding gift for you." He exclaimed excitedly. I gave him a suspicious look which he returned with an innocent pout. I giggled. In all seriousness, I really wanted to know what it was. All my life I've loved surprises and presents.

"What is it? Tell me! Tell me! Well at least give me a clue!" I squealed in excitement desperate to know what my gift was. Then again, curiosity killed the cat. Hey, but I'm no kitty cat.

"It's one of a kind. Extremely difficulty to find and it bites when provoked." He chuckled and then added "But you'll never guess what it is." I looked at him confused. Something that is unique and extremely difficult to find…and bites?

I racked my brain for every possible solution.

"So what is your final answer?"

"A dodo."

"Why don't I just show you? It's probably outside waiting right now."

We walked out of the room, hands entwined. Ryu signed out of the hospital. As we stepped outside, the light shone brightly upon us as if signalling we'd have a bright future ahead of us.

I heard arguing, between Syaoran and a man. Syaoran was yelling things like "I'll kick you ass if you don't leave!" It seemed this man was what was bothering him earlier. Could it be the stalker man in the black car? So was he just trying to guard me? Is that why he brushed me off? It seems every time I take one step forward towards Thomas…I take two steps back to Syaoran. Damn, everything is so confusing. I must keep a strong heart! I won't be swayed any longer…I'm not weak anymore. All those years of suffering and trials…I was strong now.

"It looks like your gift is having a fight with Li." Thomas started and I raised a curious eyebrow at him. On closer inspection I realised that the man… was…

"Touya nii-sama…"

- - - - -

I shook my head, not believing he was actually there. I couldn't help it as a flood of emotions hit me like a tsunami. He was actually here in front of me. My eyes filled with tears, blinked furiously. The flood gates opened and soon years of grief were spilling from my eyes.

Syaoran and Touya's heated argument ended and they both stared at me. I almost fell but clutched onto Thomas for support.

"Thank you, thank you. Thank you so much." I repeatedly muttered in between gasps of air, to Thomas. He smiled at me gingerly.

Nii-sama was disowned when I was little. He just walked out the door and I never really saw him again. Although I was so young at that time, I still remember his face clearly. I don't know why tou-san and kaa-san did it though. So when they died, we couldn't find him. We had no idea where he was.

"Sakura." Syaoran and Touya spoke in unison, but Touya seemed a little breathless. He rushed to me and hugged me tightly, like he was protecting me. I stopped my pathetic crying and looked up at him brightly.

Syaoran looked between us confused.

"Syaoran, this is my brother Touya." I smiled brightly with a tear stained face. I was so grateful to Thomas for finding Touya. I'm so glad he did. Touya was like a fugitive that I couldn't find. Syaoran bowed to Touya in respect and as an apology.

"Sorry. You just seemed so suspicious and I was just trying to look out for Sakura."

Although Touya looked disgruntled he waved Syaoran off, accepting the apology. I grinned happy they were on good terms.

"So Thomas, you want to marry my little kaijuu and you didn't even ask for my permission?"

Thomas smiled in admiration. Then he got down on his knees and bowed asking for permission. I won't be the one on the sidelines any longer. I think now I can let go. Now I can forget my feelings for Syaoran more easily with him. He's brought me so much joy and comfort…I think I'm falling for him.

- - - -

"But I love her..." Syaoran whispered barely audible to anyone around him. He had been pushed to watch at the sidelines hopelessly. He had to endure the torment of watching his first love fall deeply for another.

- - - -

Yo this is White. I'm so truly sorry I haven't written in ages! I'm such a bad authoress. I'm a disappointment. So this chapter I tried to make it especially long. I think the next chapter will be the last and then a prologue. So yeah, hang on tight. Thank you to all my readers. I love you for standing by this fic.

**Luv xoxox**


End file.
